


History Firsthand

by ChoklettHartz



Series: History Firsthand (TBD) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Concubine, Cuddles, Established Dante/Vergil/Nero, Incest, Incest in which Sparda doesn't know, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Sparda wondered about the other two. He was never interested in a harem, favoring brief occasional trysts, but maybe he’d rethink it if they were nearly as delightful as Nero.
Relationships: Nero/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: History Firsthand (TBD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925593
Comments: 19
Kudos: 98
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	History Firsthand

**Author's Note:**

> AU/Time travel/Alternate Timeline in which Dante, Vergil, and Nero are sent more than 2000 years in the the past. 
> 
> In one of my headcannons, Sparda was part of a small pack of four other demons. One of them is Quin, my main OC. Dante, Vergil, and Nero know Quin in present time. Don't really need to know much for this one-shot though.
> 
> I really wanted to have this done for Spardacest Week. Prompt: AU. Sorry if the editing is poor!

Sparda walked through the main halls of the small palace, returning after completing a task in the human world. Quin had sent him a shadow raven with only a perfunctory message that he should make a visit there rather than their usual lair. Sparda still had his human guise on as he entered the central room where five wings of the palace branched off. One of Quin’s retainers was there and bowed to Sparda.

“Lord Sparda,” he said. “Master Quin wished me to impart you with warm welcome and let you know that a gift has been delivered to your quarters.”

Sparda’s brow rose with curiosity and he thanked the retainer before dismissing him. He went through the door leading to the corridor of his wing and wondered warily what Quin had in store for him. The demon had been complaining about his boredom as of late and that was a breeding ground for mischief. 

Magic runes glowed softly along the walls as Sparda walked down the passageway to a door at the end. Unlike Quin’s quarters, Sparda kept his relatively simple. There were fine silks and brocades to be sure, but nothing too gaudy. They only stayed here occasionally anyway to show their appreciation to Mundus for giving them this domain. 

They had taken measures to ensure privacy from the prying eyes of envious demons and selected very few retainers sworn to secrecy. He had just two retainers who maintained his wing. One was waiting patiently at her usual post by the door of his bedchambers. She had an unusual blush across her cheeks as she bowed.

“I understand that Quin left something for me?”

“Yes, Master Sparda,” she said and failed to hold back a small smile. 

“Anything I should be concerned about?” he asked suspiciously.

“Perhaps, Master should simply enter,” she said with a low bow.

Quin probably bribed her again. Sparda dismissed her and entered his room. He stopped abruptly just inside and let the door shut behind him. Half of the usual candles had been extinguished, some incense was burning, and what appeared to be a male human was lying on his bed, naked save for being bound, blindfolded, and gagged with ribbons of royal purple silk. _What in Seven Hells…_

He could see the young man’s chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, milky skin glistening with sweat, short silver hair damp. Bangles that matched his hair adorned his ankles and probably his wrists, too. On the bedside table was a demonic flower along with a letter that was rolled up and tied with a neat little bow. Sparda opened it and recognized Quin’s script.

> _To My Dearest Virtuous Friend Who Needs A Break,_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoy this lovely gift. Be careful, it bites sometimes. Here’s to the beginning of your own harem, finally._

Sparda frowned, the urge to find Quin and stab him steadily increasing. He unrolled the letter further.

> _On a more serious note. I came across this hybrid and two others. Our most esteemed Great Liege Master Lord Mundus was eyeing them so I said I had intended to gift them to you. He’s allowed it, but you should mark that one soon lest others try to contest. I’ll be sending the other two your way soon._
> 
> __
> 
> _Sincerely,  
>  Your Generous Comrade_
> 
> _P.S. Be sure to treat that one well. He has a very adorably hissy protective father that seemed ready to kill Mundus just for looking at him._

Sparda had to read it a second time to fully process what had happened. And Quin often called _him_ soft hearted when here he was taking in three hybrids at the risk of irritating the other demon generals and even Mundus. Or maybe Quin was just greedy. Or trying to annoy him. Likely both.

He left the letter on the table and looked at the hybrid in his bed. At a second glance, he could sense the magic charms Quin had put over him to mask his heritage. Quin’s concerns weren’t completely unfounded. The young man was pleasing just to look at, fit body, a pleasant scent, the type other demons would scorn no less than humans while claiming him anyway. 

He reached out with careful movements. The young man sensed him and tensed up, but otherwise remained still as Sparda undid the blindfold. Pretty blue eyes blinked against the light and focused on him, wary for a moment before widening rather comically. Was there something so surprising? Sparda tried to give him a placating smile as he undid the gag as well. The young hybrid stared at him with something akin to awe.

“I apologize for my packmate’s poor manners,” he said lightly. 

The young man blinked a few times as if snapping out of a daze. “Uh, yeah, well. His fault, not yours,” he murmured and averted his gaze. He was obviously trying to keep his cool even after breathing in the incense for who knows how long which was surely making him flushed.

Sparda cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on his face. “Quin left me a letter here about meeting you and two others?”

“Yeah,” he replied as he sat up a bit higher against the pillows. “Quin helped us… I guess.”

“Best as he could, I sure,” Sparda said with a wry smile. 

“So… what’ll you do now?”

“Presumably untie you first. Despite what Quin may have told you, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

However the young hybrid didn’t move and Sparda didn’t want to simply manhandle him to get to the knots. He met Sparda’s eyes, impressively trying to hide his embarrassment.

“But you should probably mark me or whatever, right?”

Sparda couldn’t deny that the idea sounded quite appealing and somehow kept his gaze from straying down. “We can think of some way to fool Mundus. You don’t have to force yourself.”

His ears were turning red and he finally broke eye contact. “I mean, I don’t really mind.” He shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “Better you than some other random demon.”

Sparda raised an eyebrow at that. “You believe I’m not like other demons? Dangerous to trust a stranger like me.”

He was quick to look back at him. “You’re not- I mean… You don’t seem so bad,” he stammered.

Sparda regarded him curiously, searching for any doubt. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to caress his cheek. The boy didn’t flinch, even leaned into his touch.

“What’s your name?”

“Nero.”

“Nero,” Sparda repeated and couldn’t help smiling a bit at the smell of arousal emanating from him. He was pretty and had a certain spirit about him. Sparda gently took him by the chin and tilted his head to the side as he leaned in to breathe his scent, youthful and bright like springwater. It was nice. He felt Nero shiver, breath hitched in his throat, strong body tensing for just a brief moment. Despite his curiosities, Sparda decided to put aside his questions for now.

Instead, he kissed him, chaste, testing the waters. He felt Nero trembling with anticipation, could sense the eagerness as he kissed back, nervous and giddy. One hand at the back of his neck, Sparda reached behind him with the other hand to untie the knots. He deepened the kiss, licking past welcoming soft lips, tongues sliding together. He pulled soft noises from Nero with his careful ministrations. Without breaking contact, he guided Nero to lay flat across the bed, and slid between his legs. The bracelets chimed in time with the sounds of their kiss and skin against skin.

Sparda retreated from Nero’s mouth and latched onto his neck as he ran his hands down his body, exploring every inch of smooth skin and firm muscles. He purred at the breathy gasps, moans, and every twitch of his body. The boy was wonderfully responsive, arching into his touch, groping at his clothes.

Sparda kissed his nipples lightly, simply brushing his lips over the pert nubs and making him gasp. Fingers threaded through his hair, and Sparda let him while holding back a growl at the hesitant tugs. He doubted the hybrid knew much on the dynamics of demon social hierarchy or intimacy. He flicked his tongue out, rolling over the nipple. Nero pressed up into the contact. He closed his lips around it and sucked and received a shaky moan in response. He laved the same treatment on the other nipple, rubbing the previous one with his thumb.

“S-Sparda,” Nero breathed, uncertainty stuttered in his tone. He was an interesting dichotomy of boldness and hesitation. It didn’t seem like he was intimidated by Sparda. Just curious and something else he couldn’t put his finger on.

He leaned back and took in the sight of flushed pretty sweat slick skin, watery eyes, and red bitten lips, strong chest rising and falling. His thighs quivered shyly as Sparda ran his hand from under his knees to his groin. Nero’s member was stiff, precome beading at the head. Muscles twitched under the scrutiny. Sparda’s eyes darkened at the sight of his entrance. There was the base of a plug. How long had the poor thing been in this state?

He decided to leave it a while longer, opting to plant kisses over taut stomach. The muscles were drawn tight and firm, quivering with every sigh and moan. Sparda trailed his lips lower and lower, holding him down as he kissed along his hips. He glanced up at Nero who had squeezed his eyes shut. His hands were bunched in the sheets, knuckles white. 

“Nero,” he whispered and those crystal blue eyes met him in a daze. “Have you been taken before?” 

“Y-Yes. Is that a problem?” he asked with a concerned look. The boy was becoming more and more endearing to him. 

“Not at all,” Sparda smiled and mouthed slowly over his skin closer to his cock. “Are the other two hybrids your partners?”

Nero made a small noise, embarrassed. “Yeah…”

“Tell me about them,” Sparda said and licked away the precome that was beginning to roll down his member. Nero gasped and strained against his hold, but Sparda held him still as he waited. He chuckled at the low curse spilling from the hybrid’s lips.

“Um… There’s Dante, and- Ah! And Vergil,” Nero panted as Sparda kissed the tip of his cock. 

“What do they do to you that you like?” Sparda asked as he licked along his shaft, enjoying Nero’s taste and all the little chirp-like noises. 

He glanced up briefly again and smiled at the delightful blush coloring Nero’s face as he tried to hide in the pillows. Sparda took him in his mouth, bobbing once to coat him in saliva before pulling away again. Nero’s loud cry broke into a disappointed whine as he tugged at the sheets and glared down at him.

“Tell me, Nero,” Sparda said softly, hot breath ghosting over his twitching member. He chuckled, unable to resist when the boy’s responses were so lovely. Closing his eyes, he took Nero in his mouth again, licking and sucking lightly. He only took in more when Nero spoke.

“Dante does that a lot, ah… And Vergil sometimes. They- Hah… They’re assholes,” Nero stuttered and Sparda laughed at that.

Every time he pulled off, Nero bucked against his hold, whining desperately, but Sparda ignored him and kept asking him questions.

“Do they take you at the same time?”

“S-Sometimes,” Nero said in a thin voice, cheeks turning even redder. “Sometimes Vergil fucks me while I fuck Dante’s throat. Sometimes they just touch me until I come.”

Sparda hummed around him, taking him all the way to the base and making him arch and moan. It sounded like they didn’t have a rigid hierarchy. Though it was hard to tell, Nero seemed more human than demon. Sparda wondered about the other two. He was never interested in a harem, favoring brief occasional trysts, but maybe he’d rethink it if they were nearly as delightful as Nero. He sucked harder as Nero spoke, encouraging him with hums and running his tongue along a vein. 

“Fuck… Vergil does that, too.”

Sparda drank in the sound of his voice stammering and moaning out the words. He was quickly becoming enamoured with how flustered Nero became as he spoke of his lovers. It was obvious the boy wasn’t inexperienced, yet he was easily riled up. 

“S-Sparda,” Nero moaned, hands buried in his hair. “Gonna come.”

At his soft cries, Sparda pulled away and the young hybrid groaned in disappointment, hips bucking with need.

“Patience, little one,” he said as he sat back and watched how Nero squirmed. He had to admit, it was getting harder to hold himself back. 

He got off the bed and Nero made a small anxious sound. Glancing back with surprise he smiled tenderly at those sweet watery eyes. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled as he undressed, grabbed a bottle of oil from the bedside table, and returned between Nero’s thighs again.

He grasped the base of the plug and eased it out slowly, making Nero shudder and moan. Halfway out, Sparda pushed it in again, testing how it slid quite easily.

“Ah! Please, please,” Nero whined, tears threatening to fall.

Sparda decided to show mercy and pulled it out all the way. He uncapped the oil and slicked his cock thoroughly before positioning himself at Nero’s entrance. The boy’s scent took on a hint of apprehension and Sparda glanced up at him. He didn’t like using force in general even if it would be the smarter option to keep him safer by marking him. At least Nero seemed receptive to it all anyway.

“Are you ready, Nero? We can always take it slower, if you’d prefer.”

“Any slower and I’ll be growing dust,” Nero grumbled as he hooked his ankles around Sparda’s back.

Sparda chuckled and eased into him inch by inch, watching Nero’s face scrunch up in concentration as he focused on relaxing his body. A satisfied sigh escaped Sparda’s lips as he sank in all the way, like delving into a little taste of paradise. The young hybrid’s inner walls quivered around him, pulling him in deeper.

“Move, please,” Nero gasped as he clung to Sparda. Sparda indulged him, wrapping his arms around him in an embrace as he rolled his hips in and out, slowly working him to a steady pace. He buried his nose in the crook of Nero's neck, breathing in his alluring sweet scent that drove him to thrust harder, wanting more. 

He kissed along his ear, jaw, neck, and nipped at his throat. He could feel the warm blood pumping rapidly under sweet skin, feel every moan and cry as those lovely sounds filled his ears. Nero whispered his name with such reverence, it was almost making Sparda blush as well. As if he wasn’t already flushed with all the build up.

He threaded one hand through Nero’s short soft hair, caressing his nape in a loving gesture as he hiked up his right thigh, slamming in deeper. The change in angle made Nero arch with a sharp cry.

“Right there! More,” he pleaded, tears rolling from his eyes.

Sparda moaned into his neck at the tightened muscles around his cock and he aimed for that sweet spot, unraveling Nero into a crying mess. He nuzzled and kissed every inch of skin he could reach and groaned as Nero’s nail dug into his skin, sending pleasure through his veins. The hybrid shivered under him, tensing as he was pushed closer and closer to climax.

Sparda kissed him, languidly, mapping his mouth and swallowing his moans. Nero pressed up tight against him, hard member leaking and rubbing along Sparda’s abdomen. With a low growl, Sparda broke away from the kiss and sank his fangs into Nero’s throat, wrenching out a hoarse scream as the hybrid’s body went taut. Sparda moaned at the tight entrance clenching spasmodically around him and thrust deep inside as he came.

He held Nero close as they both rode out the high, grinding against his prostate and licking over the bloody bite in his neck. Sparda breathed heavily as he gently pulled out and kept Nero in an embrace. Though the hybrid squirmed a bit and whined at the seed running down his thighs, he settled down with a sigh. Sparda’s chest rumbled as he let out a purr, sated and comfortable.

After his breath evened out, Nero peered up at him. “So, am I…” He paused as if reconsidering his words. “Where do I stand, exactly?”

Sparda hummed and caressed his cheek. “Officially, you’re my concubine. However, you only need to act that part around other demons that are not me or not part of my pack. Perhaps I should ask first how you and your companions came about this place.”

Nero hesitated but told him that they had arrived here via a portal that they had no control over. Sparda could tell that he was hiding something, but decided not to pursue it for now. He was still savoring the postcoital high.

“Wherever you three wish to be, I’m sure we can figure something out. But for now, rest.”

Nero seemed uncertain, but nuzzled into his chest anyway and let Sparda pet his hair. If they needed help, Sparda was willing to assist them. But he would be lying if he said he didn’t want them to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to eventually make this part of something much longer. Depends on my other WIPs
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
